


The Only Reason

by bandofbros



Category: American Actor RPF, Beauty and the Beast (2017), British Actor RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandofbros/pseuds/bandofbros
Summary: That time Luke let Josh pick the movie.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlebowtie97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebowtie97/gifts).



> I wrote this as a gift for my bestfriend 20th birthday, even if I know it's not that good.
> 
> (probably even my English isn't so correct, sorry)
> 
> However, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SILVIA!

Tired. He was just so tired. Heavy legs, aching back and he couldn’t even bend his elbow without feeling an acute pain through all the arm.

It’s not that he didn’t like his job, it was his child dream after all. And this particular job was everything he ever hoped for. He could sing and dance, every day on set was a challenge and full of fun. And it gave him the possibility to meet fantastic people, now close friends: Emma, Dan, _Josh_. But if he’d had to prove the steps and the choreography of Gaston one more time, he would have killed someone and then…

“You’re doing it again”

He turned the head to look at the person standing next to him, Josh, as if he’d just noticed him being there.

“Sorry, what?”

“Luke, you’ve been staring at nothing since we stepped into the lift” said Josh, slightly touching his arm “Is everything ok?”

“Just tired, don’t you?”

“God yes! My body isn’t made for all that dancing” said Josh as the lift doors opened at their floor and they both stepped out “Sooo, I guess no watching TV together tonight?”

Luke stopped in the middle of the corridor looking oddly at him, just before gave him his usual smirk “I’m never too tired for that”. _For you, I’m never too tired for you, Josh._

They finally reached Luke’s room and let themselves in, locking the door behind them in a comfortable usual silence like any other night. It became a sort of tradition now, h anging out together every night in their rooms, watching movies or anything crap they could find on tv, drinking a beer or two, laughing and talking about whatever came on their minds. It was the easiest feeling in the world, anything came so natural with Josh and Luke knew he couldn’t get along anymore without it, _without him._

He knew, he knew he shouldn’t have fallen in love with Josh. He was married and had two daughters, two amazing daughters who adored him like a second father… No! He didn’t have to think about that, not when he knew it was impossible and Josh never felt the same way, and especially not when Josh was lying on his bed as it was the most normal thing in the world.

“So, what do you want to watch, Luke?”

“Anything you want will be just fine, I’m too tired to even try to pick something”

“Oh ok” said Josh as he turned on the TV and started zapping through channels. “No. No. I don’t like it. Nope. Boring. N…Yes! Found it! Luke, Luke! Stop everything you’re doing and come here, I chose the movie!”

Still trying to calm his mind, Luke climbed on the bed next to his Jos.. friend, next to his friend.

“What are we watching then?” he asked while Josh tilted his head to point at the screen trying to hide a not so small smirk. “Why…oh my god, are you kidding me?”

“No, you let me choose and I chose this. It’s your fault” explained Josh, as The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug was shown on the TV screen. “Now, shut up, get yourself comfortable here and enjoy your own movie”.

As Luke settled down on next to Josh, the same comfortable silence as before fell between them and with his movie in background he started to think again.

It wasn’t strange for them to spend time together just in silence and it wasn’t for certain a bad thing. They both realized that sometimes words weren’t necessary between them and they could perfectly enjoy each other company just being together, with no words and nothing to do. And that was odd, at least for him. Luke couldn’t find a person in all his life - neither friend nor relative nor boyfriend – he’d been so relaxed and had felt so at home with. Everything with Josh was so naturally and he never felt inadequate with him. Josh was pure joy, he put passion in everything he did and inspired the others to do the same. His laugh was heart-warming and not just once Luke had been breathless in his presence. He couldn’t remember when he exactly fell in love with Josh, there wasn’t a time in his memories where he didn’t love everything about him.

Suddenly, Luke was distracted from his thought by Josh resting his head on his shoulder. Even a lot of physical contact wasn’t strange for them, it was just their way to let the other know they were there for him. It didn’t certainly make things easier for Luke, though.

“You know, my daughters love this movie”

“You made your daughters watched it? They aren’t a little young for movies like that?”

“Well, they insisted so much. They wanted to watch their favourite British actor..”

“Me?”

“Nope, Orlando Bloom. They literally love him” grinned Josh.

“Very funny, Josh”

“But, you know” he hesitated “That’s probably one of the few thing they didn’t take from me”

Luke turned his head to look at him, only to notice that Josh wasn’t resting anymore on his shoulder, but he was now looking at him _very close_ and with a gaze he never saw in his eyes. It was a mixed of different emotions: fear and insecurity, but also determination and something he couldn’t really permit himself to hope to see.

“What do you mean?” he found himself whispering.

“Well, Luke.. See.. The only reason I watched The Hobbit is because I like you. Really, really like you. And maybe like isn’t even the right word to express what I feel for you. I love you, Luke. And I’ve been in love with you for a long time now and I can’t really keep all this for myself now, I needed to tell you. And I’m sorry if I’m talking to much or if I ruined our friendship, cause I know you don’t feel the same things.. and I’m so sor..”

He was suddenly stopped by Luke kissing him and Josh found himself responding to the kiss almost immediately. It was a sweet chaste kiss, not hiding all the feelings and the passion they felt for each other though, as they both found themselves breathless while breaking apart.

“It’s funny”

“What?”

“The only reason I watched Frozen is you”


End file.
